Roommates
by Lazyman05
Summary: Naruto and Kiba. Dynamic. Bold. Loud. Troublemakers. So what happens when they move in together? Who knows, but we know one thing, Konoha will never be the same. Welcome to Animal House! Rated M for language and situations. NaruHina and KibaIno.


Hello! This is something that popped into my head. I hope you like! And no…I haven't forgotten Soul of the Fox. I'm just writing something alongside with it. ^^

Everyone is 18 in this story, except for Team Gai, they're 19. Sasuke is back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't even try to sue. I'm broke.

Anyways, here we go!

*******

Yamanaka Ino was tearing through the streets of Konoha to meet the other kunoichi. It was the day they all got together and talked, in Ino's case gossip, and merely have a day out. Ino however, had heard an interesting rumor and was eager to tell the other girls what she heard. She arrived at a café where the others were waiting, out of breath because of her rush.

The other kunoichi, being Sakura, Hinata and Tenten, looked at her with a confused look. Nothing was interesting enough to make Ino move that fast. She must have heard something. Again. Mentally sighing, the three looked at her expectantly. Sakura decided to cut to the chase.

"OK Ino-pig, what did you hear?"

Ino shrugged off the insult, which was unusual, instead she proceeded to explain.

"I can bet you won't believe it. I have trouble believing it myself. It sounds way too far-fetched. We'd have to ask the two people in question…"

"How about you tell us and we'll decide? I'm sure we can figure this out for ourselves."

"Quiet Forehead. I'm getting to that."

"Hurry up pig!"

"Don't rush me Billboard!"

"Cut it out! We'll never get it out if you fight. Just explain Ino." Tenten had to end the fight breaking out, one because it was giving her a headache and two because she was curious what Ino had heard.

Hinata was merely silent, although her eyes had faint traces of annoyance and a large trace of curiousness.

"Anyway, I was coming here and I heard Shikamaru and Chouji talking and get this, Naruto and Kiba are going to become roommates in an apartment."

Silence.

Sakura was first.

"No way in hell is that true. I don't believe it for a second."

Tenten was next.

"Are you sure you heard that right Ino?"

"Positive."

"No way…"

And lastly, Hinata's reaction.

"Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun in the same apartment? That does sound a bit out there. Kiba hasn't said anything to us about it, but it could work out."

They all looked at Hinata as if she grew a second head. The Heiress merely looked confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

The other three shook their heads. Hinata had become more confident in herself lately. Naruto and her had become really good friends as of late and the heiress was starting to come out of her shell. The stutter had been killed, but she still got nervous sometimes around the blonde and telling him how she felt was out the question.

Ino looked at her friends. "It's just hard to believe huh?"

Sakura however, had an idea. This rumor was too good to not check out.

"Why won't we go ask to see if it's the truth? I mean, there's no way those two would room together. Look at the amount of trouble they get into alone. Put those two together in the same house and who knows what they'll come up with!"

And so, the four left (after paying the bill of course) to see if Konoha's Hellraisers were really going to move in together.

******

Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba were currently walking down the street when they were approached by the kunoichi.

Naruto greeted them while Kiba flashed a toothy smile.

"Hey ladies! What brings you by?"

Sakura merely looked at the two for a second and decided to speak up.

"We wanted to ask you something."

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other before looking back to the women.

"Go on."

"Is it true that you two are getting an apartment together?"

Kiba chose to speak up.

"Hell yeah it is! I wanted to move out the Inuzuka compound into my own apartment for a while, but my mom told me to find a roommate or she won't let me. Naruto lives by himself, so I asked him if he wanted a roommate and he said ok and that brings us to now."

Hinata smiled at the both of them.

"I'm glad things are working out for you both. Have you found a place yet?"

Naruto spoke up then.

"Not yet. We're still looking. We decided that we needed a two bedroom apartment with a guest room. So far we haven't found anything, but we've only been looking for a few days. This happens to be break time. Heh heh. Thanks for supporting us though Hinata-chan; we've only been hearing bad stuff about us being roommates."

Hinata blushed at the praise and Kiba merely smirked at it. He knew it would only be a certain amount of time before one of them cracked. Kiba knew how they both felt about the other. Naruto started liking Hinata after they were friends for a few months but was too scared to tell. Kiba managed to get it out of him when Naruto came by the Team 8 training grounds to see her. Ironically, both of them had a fear of rejection and to make it worse, both were equally dense. Hinata was as clueless about his feelings as Naruto was clueless to hers.

Sakura merely looked at them both in disbelief. There was something about this situation that seemed too crazy to believe.

"You two are serious aren't you?"

Kiba glared at her.

"Yes we are. Dead serious. Naruto and I happen to be like brothers."

"YEAH! Kiba's my other best friend! Teme is too much of an asshole sometimes."

"Besides, we're gonna have a rockin' bachelor pad!"

"Fuck yeah!"

Ino spoke up.

"A bachelor pad? Are you serious? It's gonna be dirty and nasty and ewwww!"

Naruto stared at her.

"I think you have the wrong idea. It's going to be decent. We're just going to have man decorations."

Kiba smirked.

"Besides Ino-pig, don't you get down and dirty anyway? You're a pig, it should be natural."

Naruto snickered and Sakura added that to her list of Ino insults. Ino's eyes were hard and glared at Kiba with all the hate she could muster.

"Like you're one to talk dog. We all know you roll around in dirt and filth like the animal you are."

"Hell yeah I do. Not going to lie about it. I'm a filthy animal and so are you."

"Don't label me with you dog!"

"But you're a pig! You might be dirtier!"

"KIBA!"

"I love the way you scream my name. It's sexy."

Ino blushed a very dark shade of red. Naruto was holding his stomach laughing and the girls were shocked that Ino had been topped by Kiba. Who knew the the pig would meet her match in the dog? Naruto recovered from his laughing fit.

"We have to go looking for a place again. We'll see you ladies later."

Hinata was the first one to find her voice.

"OK Naruto-kun. Do you need any help looking?"

"Oh no, we're fine. We got it Hinata-chan."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your concern. You're really kind."

Hinata blushed.

"So are you Naruto-kun. Thank you for letting Kiba-kun move in with you. It was nice of you."

Naruto blushed a dark shade of red. He wasn't used to being praised.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun? Your face is red. Are you hot from looking around all day?"

The girls stared at Hinata in disbelief and Kiba was chuckling in his hand. It was amazing; one was as dense as the other.

"Ummm…a bit. It is…a bit hot out here…yeah."

She put her hand on his forehead.

"You are hot Naruto-kun. Are you sick?"

"I'm feeling fine yeah. Don't worry, I'll be ok."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"OK then. Do you want me to check on you tomorrow? You might be catching something."

Kiba smirked and added his two cents.

"You should come see him. He is catching something. I think it's really bothering him and you'll help him get better."

Naruto stared at Kiba.

"I'll be fine Hinata-chan. Kiba's being funny."

"I was serious."

"Shut up."

Kiba laughed.

"Anyway, we gotta keep looking. Come on fox boy, we gotta go."

"Later!"

Ino however, wanted to get the last word.

"I hope you find your doghouse!"

"I will! And I'll have a nice mud pit so we can roll around in filth together when you come over pig."

"Who says I'll even come mutt?"

"Oh you will. Multiple times."

Ino was at a loss of words. Again. The dog was good. Real good.

Naruto merely smirked.

"Come on Kiba, this place won't find itself. Leave Ino alone or we'll never get out of here."

"But I'm having so much fun!"

"After we find our headquarters."

"We can cut loose afterwards?"

"Duh."

"You're the best roommate ever! Wait, we gotta move all our stuff! Moving day is gonna blow!"

"Hello…Kage Bunshin. I can make like…over 100 clones."

"Wow. You rock."

"I know I do."

"Let's roll."

Kiba and Naruto left to search for a place. Ino merely stared after them. Tenten smirked.

"What's wrong Ino?"

"I'll get that dog boy! Calling me a pig like that! He makes me sick!"

Sakura laughed.

"Because he actually bites back!"

"Exactly! I'm supposed to walk over him!"

Hinata laughed. Loudly.

"That'll never happen Ino. Kiba isn't one to lay down for anyone."

"He will for me! I'll have that dog trained when I'm done with him! I can see it now. Roll over mutt. Sit! Stay! Ha! He'll be begging me to leave him alone."

The girls just laughed.

"The rumor is true though. What's gonna happen now?"

"Who knows Tenten. Who knows."

******

Sometime later, the two DID find an apartment and paid for it. All that was needed was the move in, but for right now, the two boys were happy at their success.

"YATTA! We found it! Two bedroom with a guest room! This is great Kiba!"

"You hear that boy! You'll have your own room Akamaru!"

"Yeah, now he can bring his bitches over."

"That was horrible Naruto."

Akamaru barked.

"What do you mean hell yeah?!"

Akamaru barked again.

"Ok ok. You need privacy too. No way I wanna see that."

"I don't wanna know do I?"

"No, you don't." Naruto smirked.

"Hey Kiba, you can invite Ino over to roll in filth."

"And you can invite Hinata over to hang out."

"Touche."

"Don't try that on me. I got comebacks for days."

"And this is why we get along…"

"Anyway, I gotta tell my mom we found a place. Wanna move in this weekend?"

"Yeah. That'll work. Make sure you pack everything."

"I will. Later man." The two went their separate ways, each one excited about the experience.

So it begins. The roommates, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto, under one roof in an apartment.

Kami help us all….

End Chapter 1!

Review please! Let me know what you think!


End file.
